


Forever

by goldhowler



Series: Ushijima Family [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: After years of dating, Yamaguchi finally feels ready to take the most important step in his life - officially mate with Ushijima, his beloved Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave you with this for a little while, but when I come back in about two or three weeks, there will finally be a gender reveal for the UshiYama baby #2! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> English is not my first language, therefore mistakes may occur.

Yamaguchi was nervously pacing in his room. With every other turn he stared on the calendar and the highlighted days, that confirmed that his heat was quickly approaching. It wasn’t like he was nervous about not having anyone to spend the week with, Ushijima promised he would be there for him a long time ago and since then his heats were much more enjoyable. It’s been more than three years since they started dating and Yamaguchi would probably never stop wondering how he got so lucky. Yet after all this time, his neck remained as pristine as the day he was born. 

-

“Tsukki, I’ve decided. I’m going to ask him to do it,” the omega announced couple days ago as he was cleaning up after the dinner. Tsukishima and him decided to rent a flat together close to the university they were both attending and as they were both omegas, their parents didn’t really mind. 

“Ask him to do…?” the blond asked as he put on a puzzled expression.

“You know very well what I’m talking about. Stop playing dumb. The fact that you refuse to ever mate doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

It was obvious Tsukishima still disliked being omega, although he no longer hated it with passion. Right now he took every precaution available to get as close to being a beta as possible and Yamaguchi always supported him, but Tsukki sometimes had the urge to give his opinion on such things in a very negative way. 

“I just don’t want you to rush it. I think you should wait and really think it through,” Tsukki shrugged.

Yamaguchi knew this conversation would be difficult, but still hoped his friend would be more supportive about his decisions. “We’ve been dating for more than three years. He’s caring, supportive, gentle – you know he is. I’ve been thinking about this for the past year and this is what I want. Sure, there is still the possibility he will want to wait and if he does, that is fine. But right now I just wanted my best friend to be the first to know that I am ready for this step and you just –“

“I get it, I’m sorry Yamaguchi,” Tsukki sighed. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, okay? I know he’s a good guy and he treats you well. If this is really what you want then I guess you should tell him.” 

Yamaguchi put down the dishcloth and smiled. “You know me too well. I wouldn’t be with him if I thought he was going to hurt me. I know it’s hard for you now with your dad trying to find you an alpha, but don’t worry. Even if I’m mated, I will be here for you.” He crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Tsukki, who was a secret hugger and nobody but his best friend knew.

-

Yamaguchi kept pacing as Tsukki wasn’t there to help him calm down. The blond decided to stay at his friend’s place so they would have their privacy. He asked the alpha to come two days before his heat would start so they could discuss the matter beforehand with clear head and Ushijima texted him couple minutes ago saying he would soon arrive to the flat. The walls of the building were thick, and many omegas lived here, so he wasn’t really nervous about anyone complaining. 

“It will be alright. If he says he wants to wait, we will wait a little longer, no big deal. But I will ask him. I will ask him today,” he assured himself before his phone buzzed.

 _Honey I’ll be thinking of you. Hopefully he says yes. Love, mum x_

He called his mum the day after he talked to Tsukki, expecting her to tell him to wait and to think about it well, but turned out she was really happy about his decision. She really liked Ushijima and assured Yamaguchi many times they wouldn’t really mind welcoming him to the family if that is what he wanted. 

He finally felt his heartbeat calm as he sent his reply. The doorbell rang through the flat and he took a deep breath before opening the door, a grin spreading on his face as he laid his eyes on the alpha. He didn’t even say anything as he stepped to the side and let Ushijima in, closed the door, locked and turned around just to be pushed against the door by the taller man. 

“Hi,” Ushijima said softly as he ran his warm fingers over Yamaguchi’s cheek.

“Hi,” Yamaguchi whispered, getting lost in his alpha’s eyes, leaning into his touch. The sweet scent wrapped around him and then finally their lips met. 

“I’ve missed you,” the elder confessed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, nudging his scent glands a little with his nose. 

“That tickles,” Yamaguchi giggled. “I’ve missed you too, Toshi.” 

-

After they ate lunch they planned to go for a walk, but ended up cuddling on the couch. Yamaguchi laid his head on Ushijima’s chest, their fingers tangled and scents mixing in the air. 

“Toshi, I have something to tell you,” Yamaguchi started, mustering the courage to finally bring up the topic. The longer he would wait the harder it would be to actually begin. 

“What is it?” the alpha furrowed his brows, looking concerned. 

“Oh, please don’t worry, it’s not anything bad. I just… I’ve been thinking about us and – “ he paused to clear his throat and take a deep breath, as he lifted his head and looked Ushijima in the eyes. The elder waited silently. “I would love for us to officially mate.” The alpha froze, his jaw dropping a little. For a little while, he didn’t say anything. 

“I mean, we don’t have to. If you want to wait or don’t want to do it at all, I understand. I do. But I feel ready so I just wanted you to know that.”

Ushijima shifted, forcing Yamaguchi to sit up so they could face each other. Omega’s eyes were glistening a little, cheeks blushed. He reached tracing his fingers over the small freckles and smiled.

“Of course I want you, Tadashi. I have wanted to suggest this during your last heat, but I wanted you to feel ready for such step. If you really want this, I will be honoured to have you as my mate.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes overflowed with tears right at that moment as he smiled and captured alpha’s lips and after a little while straddled his lap. 

“You are the most wonderful alpha I could ever wish for, you know that? I’m so happy, Toshi,” he managed to say before giggling again. He was to be mated with this wonderful person. He was loved and wanted and the happiest he has ever been. He promised himself long time ago that he would cherish this man who saved him and showed him every bit of respect and love. He never forced himself on the omega, even if it took a bit of time before Yamaguchi felt comfortable to finally have sex with him, even if the society deemed it an alpha’s ‘right’ to claim the omega if they wanted to. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he couldn’t be happier with his choice.

-

Yamaguchi woke up feeling uncomfortable. It was 5:19 in the morning and the t-shirt he was wearing stuck to his body as the heat pooled in his abdomen. A quiet whine escaped his lips as he untangled himself from Ushijima’s embrace and silently walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He sighed with relief once the cold water hit his warm skin. It felt great as the warmth stopped spreading through his body. It wouldn’t be for long, but the momentarily relief it offered was incredible. It would take hours for the heat to fully start, he should get some water and food in his system. 

Fifteen minutes later he finally stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his hips and blow dried his hair. Then he set off to the kitchen and drank a tall glass of water, suddenly feeling parched. 

“What is it, Tadashi? Are you alright?” a deep voice sounded from the door.

“Yeah, I just – it’s starting. Thought I’d get some water and fruit in me before it began. What do you want for breakfast?” 

The alpha crossed the kitchen, placing his warm hand on Tadashi’s waist, turning him around to kiss him deeply. His scent slowly started getting heavier, making the elder crave the taste of his lover. 

“Go sit down, I’ll do it. You should rest as much as you can,” Ushijima finally managed to say after breaking off the kiss, which he found extremely difficult. 

Yamaguchi nodded, filling up the glass once more and sitting on the chair at the table, pulling his legs to his chest, hugging his knees. The alpha took some fruit and started cutting it up to pieces. His hair was sticking to all the different directions and the omega smiled to himself. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Ushijima slept only in his pyjama trousers, so the strong, muscular back was exposed to his eyes. Soon there would be red marks all over it from Yamaguchi’s nails. Maybe he should cut them shorter, but he quickly banished the thought. He liked to mark his alpha in such way. His mouth almost started to water as he watched the trousers hung low on Ushijima’s hips, but he had to wait. Tiring himself now would be stupid.

-

“Toshi, Toshi please –“ the omega begged as he felt the slick slip down his thighs. It was the third day, his heat at its peak. The alpha rushed back to the bed with a glass of water. 

“I’m here. Please, drink this,” he handed him the glass, but Yamaguchi shook his head.

“I don’t want to, I need you.”

“I’m here, I’ll take care of you right after, but please, drink at least a little.” 

Making sure Yamaguchi stayed hydrated was always the most difficult task of the week. Finally he reached for the glass with his shaking hand, his breath hitching. He drank half of it before handing it back to the alpha, who set it on the nightstand before the he was pulled on top of the hot, sweaty body. 

“Toshi, please,” he begged again, his eyes glistening with tears. His body was exhausted, his skin burning and all he could think of was being knotted by his alpha. 

“I got you,” Ushijima growled as he captured Yamaguchi’s lips. It was messy, their tongue’s tangling together. The omega whined in his mouth, grinding his hard erection against Ushijima’s, desperately trying to find relief. He slid his hand to Yamaguchi’s entrance, not giving any warning before thrusting two fingers in. 

“Ah, alpha. N-no, I want you,” the omega whined, but rocked his hips against the fingers nonetheless. He has been stretched open so many times during the last three days that entering him without prep was fine, but Ushijima liked to take his time anyways. He would never get tired of seeing the younger man getting undone and wrecked under his touch. 

“Patience, love. I’ll give you what you need soon.” 

And he did. It took only couple of minutes before he couldn’t stand it any longer and finally thrusted his cock deep into the heated body. 

“Oh god, yes - alpha!” Yamaguchi gasped at the fullness. It wouldn’t take long for him to cum, not at the peak. Ushijima tangled his fingers through the omega’s hair and yanked it back gently to expose his throat. Freckles decorated the right side of Yamaguchi’s neck and the alpha bent his head to trace them with his tongue. This was it, he decided. This time, he would do it. 

He paused his thrusts and a frustrated whine escaped omega’s lips. “Why are you – “ 

“You’re mine,” he growled to his ear and pulled back before he resumed the movement of his hips. He angled himself so he could hit the sweet spot he knew so well with each thrust. The knot already started forming at the base of his arousal. 

“I’m y-yours. Only yours, forever!” he moaned as he exposed the left side of his neck as much as he could. 

“I want to cum, please, alpha! Knot – knot me! Mate me – Please!” Ushijima just couldn’t ignore such sweet, sweet begging and started thrusting faster, until at last he pushed in all the way, the knot inflating inside Yamaguchi all the way. After that it was only matter of seconds before the omega arched his back and cried out as he fell over the edge and just then he bowed his head and sank his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of Yamaguchi’s throat. He tasted the blood in his mouth, tracing the wound with the tip of his tongue. 

The second he felt the skin break and Ushijima’s teeth sinking into his flesh, a wave of excruciating pain shot through his body. It knocked the breath from his lungs and his mind went black for couple of seconds. The overwhelming feeling of belonging to someone overlapping with cumming over his stomach almost made him pass out. Just as he finally drew in a breath, the alpha moaned and spilled into him, filling him to the brim. 

“I can’t wait to fill you up with my pups one day,” Ushijima growled, slowly riding out the orgasm and clashing the lips with the omega once more. 

-

Both were absolutely exhausted by the end of the weak, but happier than ever before. The bite on Yamaguchi’s neck was deep, angry purple and red, but it was finally there. They were officially mated. The alpha must have drifted off for a moment, arms wrapped around his lover’s body. Yamaguchi smiled, he loved watching Ushijima sleep. He always looked so peaceful, borderline cute. He inched himself closer to the alpha’s neck, nudging his scent glands with the tip of his nose and inhaling the scent. He grinned at the underlying tone of lavender. 

“You’re mine,” he whispered. He has claimed the alpha just as much as the alpha claimed him. 

“Forever yours,” Ushijima replied as he cracked open his eyes and captured his mate’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending love for all the hits, kudos and comments! <3


End file.
